A Rose for Kaiba
by Yami Arike
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.. and Seto Kaiba has some roses in his locker! A few he doesn't care for but one.. one is white, and there's a poem with it.. about love long ago and a meeting! Who is Seto Kaiba's lover form long ago? R/R!!!


^^.. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.. and if I did, I'd find out why Yami Yugi likes leather so much… (maybe it's a reflection of his sex drive…) Anyway, I've always loved the idea of Seto getting things on Valentine's Day, and with the new video game 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Duelists of the Roses' I thought the appropriate gifts would be roses!!!  
R/R!!!  
  
*The following fanfiction contains shounen-ai, or male/male relationships. If you don't like this (AND SHAME ON YOU IF YOU DON'T… WHAT'S HOTTER THAN THAT FOR US FANGIRLS?!?!?!) do not read.*  
  
notes: Ai Hekigan= my Blue Eyes… -- = a scene change, -**- = a flashback to memory  
  
A Rose for Kaiba  
by  
Yami Arike  
  
  
  
Blue eyes warily scanned the inside of his locker. Two… no three… no, four roses lay there. Seto Kaiba sighed, gathering his books, looking at each of the roses in turn as he did. Three were just red, with notes in lime green or cotton candy pink ink that were obviously from fangirls. But the last… the last rose was white, with a folded piece of notebook paper larger than the others attached to it. Seto smiled. Interesting. He opened the note, reading the inside slowly.  
  
Our fates are intertwined  
You and I  
Ages ago  
Lovers when no one knew  
Fleeing to be free under the stars  
Coming to a rendezvous  
Ai Hekigan  
Do you remember?  
I doubt you do.  
If you do not  
I will remind you.  
I ache to kiss you again  
Feel your soft skin underneath my fingertips  
And make you mine again  
Ai Hekigan  
I wish to meet you  
Under the stars   
Just like we used to.  
  
Rose Park- midnight tonight  
  
I will wait for you.  
  
Seto read it twice, then folded it and placed it inside his pocket. He had received four roses on this Valentine's Day… but one would receive a reaction.  
--  
At 11:50 p.m Seto Kaiba walked down the silent pavement of Main Street as he headed towards Rose Park. His fingers curled around the note in his pocket. Why was he doing this? Why did the words this person had write affect him this way?   
"Something… something about that writing…" he mused brokenly, turning sharply to the entrance of Rose Park. Wait a minute… this place was huge! Where was he supposed to go?  
"Ah…the Rose Garden!" he thought, catching on to the theme. Allowing his acute memory to guide him, he walked through what seemed to be an endless maze of shrubbery and hedges to the entrance of the Rose Garden. He followed the path to the middle where an ornate marble fountain was… Seto could see someone's outline through the water.. they were standing on the other side.   
"Seto." came the voice, not questioning, but assuring. That strong, determined, ancient voice…  
"Yami Yugi?!" Seto asked, blue eyes widening, and a dark chuckle was heard from the other side of the fountain.  
"How perceptive of you, Seto. You were always hard to fool." The Pharaoh said, walking out and standing in front of the CEO. Seto was riveted by the warm violet heat that was Yami's eyes. Why had he never realized how alluring he was…?  
"Are you surprised?" Yami asked, his eyes wandering from Seto's face to the white rose in his hand., smirking.  
"Strangely.. no."  
They both stayed silent, until Seto reached up and brushed a golden spike of hair. Yami was shocked at the touch, but leaned into it.  
"The poem.. you wrote it?"  
"Of course. I have been since Duelist Kingdom."  
"And the part about long ago…?"  
"Ishizu helped me remember my past. I.. I have flashbacks, an-"  
Seto cut him off by placing a finger over the Pharaoh's lips.  
"I don't need an explanation."  
Yami smirked slightly.  
"Then what do you need?"  
Seto's lip quirked. His finger prodded, tracing the wet outline of Yami's lower lip.  
"I need to know what love is."  
Yami smiled, and he grabbed Seto's wrist, ceasing any previous teasing and replacing it with his own, suckling on the digit he was presented with. Seto's eyes dilated, and his other hand dropped the white rose to the ground.  
"Can I show you, Hekigan?" Yami asked, stopping the tease and letting Seto's wrist fall out of his grip.  
"Yes."  
Yami stepped unbelievably close, tilting his head up and brushing Seto's lips with his own. The brown-haired boy moaned and kissed back fervently, to the surprise of the Pharaoh.   
Tongues sweetly dueled, and as they did Seto slid his hands into Yami's hair, framing his face. He mouthed the word 'Silky..' into the kiss as it deepened. The spirit won narrowly, seizing control of the kiss, probing the CEO's mouth hungrily. They pulled away slightly only for need of air, but kept close, their eyes shut.  
"So sweet…" Yami murmured against the taller one's lips, "You taste like honey, Seto."  
"Mmm.." came the gentle reply as Seto's fingers ran down Yami's high cheekbones. His features were so sharp.. so beautiful. The wind whipped around the two, but they paid no attention. They were keeping one another warm in their own way.  
"I want you." the Pharaoh said softly, opening his eyes. He met the blue gaze of Seto Kaiba. But Seto's eyes seemed.. far away…  
  
--**-  
The first kiss. So warm and sweet. Two bodies pressed against one another, one of the Pharaoh, the other of the Mage. The taller one touched the other's face, delighting in the feel under his fingertips. It felt cold suddenly, but neither cared.  
"I want you." the shorter one said. Both eyes opened. The Mage stayed silent for a moment, then replied with a smirk:  
-**-  
  
"Show me."  
  
--**-  
"Show me."  
--**-  
  
It was all so familiar and yet all so new.. they had done this before. Realization hit Yami's violet eyes as well, and he smiled, remembering what he had said long ago in response:  
"I will."  
---------------------------------------------------  
--**-  
A white rose fell silently to the floor. Delicate and beautiful, is resembled the love it stood for. A forbidden love, one meant to be and yet not meant to be.  
The white rose lay on the floor forgotten, as articles of silky clothing fell to the ground beside it. The white rose witnessed all- it knew all- it saw the act of love between the Pharaoh and the Mage. Blue eyes and violet eyes. Soft hair and spiky hair.   
Power and royalty. The two became one, forming a bond that would last forever. A bond that was symbolized by the white rose.  
  
end 


End file.
